Flour Kisses
by Ami-chan
Summary: It's KenKen's birthday! But why does it seem everyone had forgotten? Fluff Ken+Omi Shonen-ai....


Title: Flour Kisses  
  
Author: Ami-chan  
  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
Pairing: KenxOmi  
  
Spoilers: Somewhere out there...  
  
Disclaimers: Something to celebrate KenKen's birthday  
  
Note: Hah! I managed to write this 13 minutes before KenKen's birthday is finished!!! At least in Pacific time that is...I hope you enjoyed it...  
  
^----As you can tell by the message above, this has been sent later than it was originally planned  
  
Rolling over with a sigh, Ken cracked open his eyes to be blinded by the sun. His blue coverlet slid off the bed to leave him shivering in his boxers and t-shirt from the morning's coolness. As the ex-soccer player sat up, he realized it was his birthday. Receiving that boost of energy, Ken shuffled over towards the shower, looking forward to his day. His one day that gives him all of the attention instead of being ordered to move potted plants and run out on errands. At least he didn't have to cook. The claw wielding assassin has proven himself of this unworthiness to the kitchen when he nearly torched it. It was sad, the firemen came......but Yoji managed to get a date.  
  
"Good morning Ken-kun!" a cheerful voice greeted him as he stepped into the kitchn.  
  
"Morning Omi," the brunette yawned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Decorating the place of course!" Omi replied. "Only two more days until Christmas you know." Ken couldn't help but chuckle at the teenager's festive mood. He didn't see him this happy since his eighteenth birthday. It amazed him to no end how the boy could keep such a cheerful face for so long. His past was nothing compared to Omi's. Having to kill your own brothers. Your own father is a notorious polotician. And when you finally find out you have family out there who's not against you, that person dies too. There were times when Ken just had to wonder.  
  
"I made some pancakes in case you're hungry Ken-kun," the blonde chirped.  
  
"Thanks, hey, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to try and get Yoji-kun out of bed," Omi answered.  
  
"Good luck!" Ken grinned as he wolfed down his breakfast. /Strange, Omi didn't say happy birthday to me like he did last year. Oh well, it's only morning, maybe he'll pop up a surprise. Hell, the others might do something..../  
  
"Yoji-kuuuun!" the youngest Weiß assassin whined. "Get up!"  
  
"You know my policy bishonen. Rise and shine comes after 12 o'clock," Yoji grumbled.  
  
"But you promised to help me get Ken-kun's birthday present that's coming the two days after Christmas!" Omi protested, but something in the back of his mind that was the wrong date. "You told me to plan ahead the day you were babbling to me about Ken-kun's birthday..."  
  
"Go to a book store, and buy some dirty magazines of blonde boys with big blue eyes, you're old enough. Or better yet, go seduce him before he goes to bed," was his reply with a sleepy wink. "Remember, the real thing is always better than porn."  
  
"What are you talking about you sex starved pervert?!" the hacker sputtered with burning red cheeks.  
  
"I resent that, and it's Mister Sex Starved Pervert to you bishonen," Yoji mumbled under his pillow. "It doesn't take that long that you two are something more than best buds. Especially when I found a picture of KenKen in your room....Now go tag that sucker and let me sleep." When Omi just stood there in mild shock, the older man shoved him out and slammed the door shut.  
  
The younger blonde was still embarassed about what Yoji had said earlier though. At first Omi placed these feelings as a big brother little brother type of relationship, but he was far from right. And he got even farther on the mission that turned his world upside down. Between finding out who he really was and fighting his own flesh and blood, Omi was trieing to salvage what was left of his sane emotional mind.  
  
He didn't ask for much. Maybe all he needed was some human contact. Someone to understand. But where could he find that small comfort? Yoji was busy figuring out the difference between Neu and Asuka. And Aya....Aya wasn't exactly the person he'd turn to comfort. Even if he should help, the red headed swordsman was currently going through his Takatori phase. No one was there. No one, except for Ken, when he stepped into his room, seeing him cry.  
  
The former soccer player didn't ask questions, nor did he just step aside. Ken just strode over there and lent his shoulder to cry on. He gave comforting words. It wasn't much, but it was enough. The night after, he came back with some hot chocolate and fend off the lonliness the blonde was feeling. It was then, a mmark of affection had formed in Omi's heart for the older team mate. More of the reason why he was determined to make Ken's twentieth birthday special. He grabbed his jacket and stepped out of the door to see if there was anything Ken might like. No use relying on others. Like the old saying goes, if you want something done right, do it yourself. Omi had taught him that....  
  
Ken had been lounging on the couch bored as ever, watching Germany vs. America. /Some birthday this is.../ Just then, Aya came in and stopped in front of the brunette. "Our leader had graced me with his presence!" he announced dramatically.  
  
"Simply because it's your birthday, does not mean you can make remarks to your desire," the older man growled shoving a wrapped packaged in Ken's hands. "At least I did not forget your birthday like Kudo and Tsukiyono."  
  
"Uh.....thanks....why did you bother to remember anyway?" he asked.  
  
"I have my reasons," was the reply and Aya was gone. Unwrapping the gift, Ken pulled out a journal. /How typical of Aya..../ Though he was a bit hurt to find out that the others had forgotten about his birthday. No, that wasn't it. He believed, no, he wouldn't care if Yoji had forgotten, but it was Omi that mattered. /Dammit, this is turning into some sappy story!/ No use hiding it. If you have feelings for someone you have feelings for someone.  
  
Yes, the blonde did hold a special meaning to him. Perhaps it was when Omi was crieing on his shoulder, feeling helpless and vulnerable did he actually feel the need to protect him from the Hell they were in. But...Omi looked up to him like a big brother. Never a lover or a boyfriend. They're both guys no less! /Give up..../ a tiny voice wheedled. "Oh no....now I'm hearing voices in my head..." Ken groaned.  
  
"We all know you've been hearing voices in your head Ken!" a voice interrupted him.  
  
"Oh shut up Yoji," the ex-soccer player snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't get all touchy, birthday boy," Yoji lazily mused and handed him a bottle of vodka. "Here's your present, happy?"  
  
"You forgot my birthday didn't you?" Ken guessed.  
  
"No I didn't," the older assassin immediately replied.  
  
"Liar, Aya told me you forgot," he shot back.  
  
"All right all right, you caught me, will you just shove it? I thought it was the two days after Christmast, not the two days before Christmas. I was drunk for Christ's sake!" Yoji explained.  
  
"Cool down wild tiger, it doesn't matter if you forgot about it. It matters that you care about it. Remember, it's the though that counts, and I'm thinking that this," the twenty year old chuckled as he pointed to his present, "Is one of your best vodkas in your stash."  
  
"Damn right you are it's one of the best, so you better appreciate it!" he grunted.  
  
"I appreciate it, but you can keep it. You'll do me better, you treat me out to dinner," Ken said.  
  
"Where to then?" Yoji asked.  
  
"A steakhouse," he grinned. With an exasperated sigh, the playboy grabbed his wallet, scribbled a note for Omi, and started cursing how his wallet is going to be lighter than usual.  
  
As the sun had started to set, Omi stepped into the threshold of his chaotic family's four room apartment. Hanging his jacket on the hook, he noticed the note that was stuck on the counter:  
  
Hey Bishonen,  
  
Ken and I are going out for his birthday dinner. Yes you heard me, birthday dinner. Turns out today it was his birthday today. Maybe you can bake a cake for him in the mean time. By the way, you can kill me for giving you the wrong date AFTER New Years...I have ten dates waiting in line. Let a guy have some fun before he dies ne?  
  
Love,  
  
Yotan  
  
No doubt, Omi wanted to yell his head off at his team mate right now. Maybe even smack him. However, this wasn't important though. What's important is to bake that cake right now since coincidently, the only stores that are open now are resteraunts. Scurrying into the kitchen, the blonde frantically took out the ingrediants and scrounged for the cookbook. "Mou, this is all your fault Yoji-kun!" he whined to himself as he mixed the eggs.  
  
"That was a great dinner...." Ken sighed in bliss.  
  
"I swear, you're a cow. You don't have one stomach, you have four!" Yoji complained.  
  
"I'm hoping you won't forget my birthday next time then," he laughed.  
  
"Yea yea, I'm going to a club tonight, so you head on home first," the playboy said as he headed towards the opposite direction.  
  
"Be quiet when you drag yourself up three in the morning!" Ken giving a last shout. As the man opened the door, he heard a panicked wail. Walking towards the source, he was bewildered at the site before him. Omi was all covered in flour, running around like a wild chicken. To the side was a mixing bowl filled with what seems to be cake mixture. "Omi?" he called out, interrupting the boy's concentration.  
  
"Ken-kun!" the hacker jolted in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, stifling a laugh of how adorable his team mate looked.  
  
"Wah, I'm so sorry Ken-kun! Yoji told me that your birthday was the two days after Christmas rather than the two days before! And when I came home, I just found out. All the stores were closed except for resteraunts, so I decided to bake a cake but-" Omi tried to explain, but was cut off by laughter. "Eh? Ken-kun?"  
  
"Omi, it's all right! At least you didn't lie like Yoji and pretended you knew it was my birthday. Besides, it was worth seeing you covered in flour like that. You look cute," Ken chuckled as he walked towards the younger man to wipe off some of the cake ingrediant from his face. Omi shyly looked up, pink stained cheeks, "But Ken-kun..."  
  
"No buts," he interrupted again, puting his index finger on his lips. They stood there quietly for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's presence. /Go for it..../ Slowly Ken took his finger off, closing his eyes to lean closer, bringing his lips upon Omi's. He anticipated to be pushed away with disgust. He was willing to gamble their friendship for this one kiss. This one kiss that set his heart on fire.  
  
To his surprise, neither of his predictions came true, instead, two pairs of arms wrapped around his neck, and a flour covered body leaned up against him. As the kiss broke, due to the oxygen, Ken opened his eyes to see Omi's glazed in a dream like look. "Now it's my turned to apologize," he rasped.  
  
"Mou, after I wrapped my arms around you, I thought'd you take the hint!" the blonde pouted.  
  
"Does this mean we're together then?" Ken asked. "I guess so," Omi smiled. "Happy birthday Ken-kun!" With a small chuckle, he embraced his new lover. "This is the best birthday I've had, and you're the best present I ever got," the brunette grinned.  
  
"I'm glad then..." Omi sighed, and snuggled closer. They both stood there. Enjoying their newfound warmth. Showering each other with flour kisses.  
  
Ami-chan has stepped over the threshold and dared to post her fic...will she be murdered by a ketchup bottle, or will she be living under a rock for the rest of her life? 


End file.
